


Revision

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The ceiling was just visible in the grey light of dawn... </i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.<span class="small"></span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Death" prompt.

The ceiling was just visible in the grey light of dawn. He lay there, blinking at it. 

Considered his breathing, heartbeat, the even rise and fall of his chest beneath the weight splayed half across him. A comfortable weight. 

Molly. Sated, exhausted.  _ Beloved. _

The concept of  _ la petite mort _ had always seemed the sort of romantic drivel used to lure the guileless. Extensive research (read: debauchery) conducted in his (misspent) youth had seemed to confirm the hypothesis. 

Yet, this new study indicated that his method had been flawed, the results inaccurate.

And now he found himself  _ smiling  _ at the ceiling.


End file.
